Méphisto Phélès
by Heidi208
Summary: L'histoire de Méphisto Phélès à ma façon !


Assiah , le monde des humains …

Père m'en avait souvent parlé , mais je n'y avais jamais mis les pieds . Il me l'avait décrit comme distrayant et amusant . Les humains étaient des êtres semblables à certains d'entre nous apparemment il semblait que c'était plutôt question physique ! Rien de plus !

Satan m'avait aussi expliqué qu'il existait deux sortes d'êtres humains , les hommes et les femmes .

Etrange , vraiment étrange …

Une question me vint instinctivement en tête , étais-je un homme ou une femme ? Mmmhh sa serait bon de savoir à quoi je peux bien ressembler à Assiah …

Je me leva brutalement de mon bain de lave et partit voir Lucifer .

A l'heure qu'il est , il devrait être à …. euuuh… réfléchissons…... Assiah !

C'était une assez bonne coïncidence , moi qui voulait y jeter un coup d'oeil . M'enfin , je me demande de vraiment de quoi je peux avoir l'air là bas … Je me dirigea vers l'immense porte reliant la Géhenne à Assiah . Je ne l'avais encore jamais traversée , je me demande comment sa marche .

J'ai essayé de l'ouvrir sans succès , la détruire encore moins , à quoi pensait il en la construisant ce paternel à deux balles ? Je m'adossa à la poignée une dernière fois et la porte s'ouvrit miraculeusement . Je fus emporté en arrière dans ce qu'on pourrait comparer à un couloir , sauf que ce couloir ci n'avait pas de fin . Un truc gênant aussi c'était le truc qui m'aspirait vers l'infinité du couloir . Je ferma les yeux et attendis la fin .

« Boom »

J'avais atterris la tête la première sur un matériaux assez solide semblable à un mur .

Je grinça des dents mais rien de plus , j'avais appris à les contrôler il y a peu après tout . Un GROS hic me remit tout de même les nerfs à vif , pourquoi étais-je NUS ? Une veine éclata sur mon front et je ne pus les retenir . Un éclair bleu jaillit puis, plus rien .

Non mais quel toupet il avait ce paternel , mes pauvres vêtements neige et mon foulard de soie bonbon .

Enfin malgré tout c'était une bonne chose de changer ces vêtements , il commençait à dater .

« Ein ! Zwei ! Drei ! » un petit « plop » rugit alors et je fus aussitôt rhabillé . Après avoir défroisser mes vêtements je me décida enfin à regarder le décor autour de moi . Je soupira .

J'avais déjà tout détruit à 3 km à la ronde , rien à voir , rien à apprendra ce lieu ne me servait plus à grand chose . Il ressemblait même aux terres perdues d'Amaimon .

L'idée de courir me vint en tête mais une personne comme moi ne le ferait pas , j'entrepris donc une marche lente mais digne de moi .

Pendant ce petit voyage de 4 h , j'avais appris les 6703 langues parlées dans ce monde . Elle était toute variée ,c'était un assez gros changement puisque la Géhenne en contenait 2 seulement . J'entraperçus alors un village au loin , je me hâta et enfin je vus des « humains » . Cheveux longs , cheveux courts , peau noir et peau beige ils étaient tous différents ! Y'en avaient des petits et des grands . Y avait même des humains avec des sortes de ballons sur le torse , c'était génial ! Je m'approchais alors d'une de ces ravissantes créatures à ballons sur le torse et je lui demanda alors :

- « Excusez moi ? »

J'attendis qu'elle parle afin de deviner sa langue :

- « Oui ? »

Du japonais donc !

- « J'aimerais savoir si vous êtes un homme ou une femme ? »

La seule réponse que j'eus c'est une main dans la figure …

Dépité , je continua à marcher . Je vus un petit étang au loin et je décida de m'y poser pour quelques minutes j'invoquai alors un fauteuil ,une tasse de thé et je ferma les yeux en pensant à ce qui allait bien pouvoir m'arriver . Le temps de quelques minutes j'étais en paix , jusqu'à ce qu'un stupide humain me secoue :

- « Hé toi la ! Comment t'a fais sa ? »

- « Hein ? »

- « Comment tu as fais pour faire apparaître le fauteuil là ? »

Au tac au tac je réfléchis à comment satisfaire ma soif de connaissance en lui répondant :

- « Si tu réponds à ma question je te répondrais. »

- « Et quelle est cette question ? »

- « Suis-je un homme ou une femme ? »

Il rit légèrement ce qui m'agaça quelque peu et il me répondit :

- « Bah t'es un homme ! A ce que je saches t'a pas de seins donc oui tu es un homme ! »

Donc je ressemble à un homme , je me demande quels sont les dominants dans ce monde :

- « Qui sont les plus forts dans ce monde les hommes ou les femmes ? »

- « C'est simple ce sont les hommes ! T'a pas l'air dans savoir beaucoup sur cet endroit tu viens d'où ? »

Mon histoire étant trop compliqué je ne lui répondis pas et je lui reposa une question :

– « Comment différencie t-on un homme d'une femme ? »

- « Ben les hommes ont un pénis , les femmes ont un vagin , les femmes ont des seins mais pas les hommes . Généralement les hommes ont les cheveux courts et les femmes ont les cheveux longs , ce n'est que pour généraliser bien sûr , les hommes aux cheveux longs existent et les femmes vice versa . Enfin bref tu ne m'as toujours pas renseigner sur ton âge. »

Les sourcils froncés je cherchais désespérément dans mes connaissances ce qu'étais un pénis .

Je claqua des doigts et un livre de cuisine pour humains apparus dans mes mains , il devrait bien y avoir des choses sur l'anatomie de l'humain là dedans …

L'être vivant à côté de moi fut encore une fois surprit mais contrairement à la peur qu'il aurait du avoir en lisant le titre de mon livre il me l'arracha des mains . Oui j'avais oublié qu'il ne lisait pas le géhénnien :

« Alors jeune homme as tu peur de dire ton âge ? Je suis plus vieux que toi après tout ! »

Il feuilleta mon livre avec attention puis le jeta dans l'étang en faisant un peuh dédaigneux :

Une deuxième veine explosa sur mon front , peur moi ? Et puis quoi encore je suis un roi des enfers après tout ! Mais réfléchissant alors à tous ce que pouvais m'apprendre cet humain , je décida de me calmer :

- « Tu veux savoir mon âge ? Eh bien j'ai 92 ans , j'ai été nommé baal depuis peu et je suis le fils de Satan . D'autres questions ? »

Il éclata de rire en me tapotant sur l'épaule :

« T'es complètement allumé mon pauvre , j'aime ce penchant là ! Je vois que tu n'as pas d'endroit ou aller , que dirais tu de venir à la maison ? J'ai un fils qui devrait bien rire de toi ! »

Bon après tout libre à lui de croire ce qu'il veut . J'acceptais son offre .

Sur le chemin il m'expliqua l'anatomie humaine , il m'apprit aussi les stades de l'humain . Les trois termes qu'ils fallaient retenir étaient l'enfant , l'adolescent et l'adulte … De mon côté j'avais l'allure d'un adolescent selon ces critères .

Un petit humain courra alors dans les bras de l'autre humain .

« Haha alors comment était ta journée Shiro ? As tu enfin réussi à attraper un poisson ? »

« Oui papa ! J'ai attrapé 2 carpes , il fit un grand rond avec ces mains en disant qu'elles étaient énormes »

Il rit et frotta les cheveux de son fils

« En faite le comique , je m'appelle Yukio et voici mon fils Shiro . »

Il me fit un petit bonjour de la main , j'identifiai le geste et je fis de même avec un petit sourire :

- « Comment t'appelles tu déjà ? »

- « Je ne te l'ai pas encore dis . Je me nomme Mephisto Phélès »

Il se retint de rire sur ce coup ci et me fit un signe de le suivre . Je le suivis jusqu'à une petite chambre meublé d'un lit , d'une petite douche , d'un W.C et d'un évier .

- « Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir te donner plus mais c'est une des chambres les plus meublés ici . »

- « Ah sa ce n'est pas un problème .Ein ! Zwei! Drei ! . »

Tous les objets de la pièce furent remplacés par des meubles de luxes .

Yukio et Shiro furent assez étonné , Yukio prétexta un manque de sommeil et partit se coucher avec Shiro .

Je me mis nus et je fis couler un bon bain chaud . Bon c'était pas de la lave mais c'était déjà sa .

J'entrai délicatement dans le bain et je m'y allongea en fermant les yeux . Cette famille avait l'air sympathique , les tuer ne m'apporterais rien . Je pourrais beaucoup apprendre avec eux . Je n'avais toujours pas compris pourquoi , mais ce monde m'attirais . Les humains étaient des êtres assez extraordinaires , et Yukio avait même réussi à me sortir de mes gongs .

J'avais une décision à prendre , devrais-je rester ici et voir de nouvelles choses , ou devrais-je rentrer dans mon commun habituelle ?

Ma décision était prise , j'allais rester ici le temps qu'il faudra . Je sortis de mon bain , me sécha et je m'endormis en pensant à toutes les belles choses que j'allais pouvoir découvrir en restant ici .


End file.
